


promises in the night

by deadpoetlaina



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Carpe Diem, Fluff, Implied Angst, M/M, Oneshot, finally written fluff hope ur proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetlaina/pseuds/deadpoetlaina
Summary: todd and neil spend their nights sharing their hopes and dreams for the future
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 24





	promises in the night

**Author's Note:**

> well guys... it's finally happened! ive started writing fluff *crowd cheers*  
> i hope you enjoy and thank you for all of ur love on my other fics, it means so much :')
> 
> EDIT: this was originally going to be a longer fic by the name of "two slow dancers", but ive decided to keep it as a short oneshot - i hope you all enjoy any way <3

Night was reserved for everything Todd and Neil couldn't say in the harsh light of day.

The moon's soft glow comforted each word whispered into the dark, each truth and dream the boys had never dared to voice before. Night was reserved for them, and them only.

Though they had only known each other for a few months, Todd couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to reach out across the short distance between him and his roommate - his best friend. He wanted nothing more than for his fingers to brush against Neil's. That would be enough, he thought, staring at the other boy's silhouette. He would never ask for more than to feel the subtle touch of Neil's warm hand in his in the quiet of their cold room.

But he pushed all thoughts into a small box, locking it away, instead allowing himself to listen to Neil's soothing voice. This had become almost a tradition in their short time together. Todd suffered terribly from insomnia, unable to quiet his anxious mind. At home he had merely grown accustomed to staring at his ceiling and hoping for sleep to find its way to him.

At Welton - Hellton, as many students unaffectionately nicknamed it - he thought things would be much the same. Dark, quiet, stifling.

Neil, as it turned out, was a night owl too - whether it was in his nature, voluntarily, or due to something more sinister, Todd didn't know, and Neil never offered the information. No matter how close the two would get, there was always a point where Neil would close off - usually on the subject of his father. Todd knew not to push. He knew what it was like to feel as if you were suffocating around the man who was supposed to nurture and care for you most.

Either way, Neil seemed happy to have a friend for these long nights. Thus began the months of whispered secrets and stifled laughter.

Now, as he stared at Neil, who was thumbing through his copy of Midsummer Night's Dream, Todd allowed his gaze go linger on his friend's lips, lit only by the silver of the moon, which seeped through the dorm curtains.

"I mean, just imagine it," Neil whispered, excitement creeping into his voice. "First this play, and then New York. I'm telling you!"

Todd couldn't help but laugh at Neil's ambition - and self-confidence. He'd never seen anyone so seemingly hopeless yet so entirely sure of themselves. He was almost jealous.

"And then Broadway. Then the big screen, with all the stars."

"I didn't know you wanted to go into film," said Todd.

"I don't. Not really. I just think it would be amazing to try. I want to do everything, experience it all." He suddenly looked at the play in his hands, as if bashful, a rare sight. "I've never really felt this way about something. Maybe the Dead Poets Society, but that's not the same. I know that that will come to an end. But this, my future... it's stretched out in front of me and there's so much I have to do..." He trailed off.

"Do you really think that?"

"What?"

"What you said about the Dead Poets Society. Do you really think it will end?"

"I mean it has to, right?" Neil said, leaning back on the wall his small bed was pushed against. "We have to leave school eventually."

Todd couldn't help the gnawing feeling he suddenly had in the pit of his stomach. He supposed he never really thought about it before. They'd only just begun in the grand scheme of things, but Neil was right. One day, they would have to leave. God, he was desperate for that day. And yet, at the same time, the idea filled him with dread. He'd finally found a group of friends, people he truly felt he belonged with. He didn't think he would ever be ready for that to end, one way or another.

"But maybe it doesnt have to end. Not really. I mean, just because we leave school doesn't mean we'll never see each other again... right?" Todd tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

Neil looked at him, something in his eyes softening.

"Of course not," he said after a long, contemplative pause. "In fact... come with me." Neil leaned forward, jumping from thoughtful to eager in a split second.

"What?"

"To New York! When school's over and we're finally free, let's go to New York. We can get a shitty apartment, I can act, you can write - tell me it wouldn't be perfect."

Todd stared dumbstruck at Neil, who was all smiles.

"Oh come on Neil, you don't mean that."

"Who says I don't?"

"You can't just randomly say stuff like that."

"I just did."

Todd considered his roommate for a long time.

"I mean it," Neil said, pushing himself off his bed and sitting beside Todd on his.

Todd hated being so close to him. It felt almost impossible to ignore the flush in his cheeks.

"Imagine it, I mean really imagine it."

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before. The two had talked about New York and their dreams on numerous occasions, but Todd never would have thought that Neil would suggest this. Or that Neil would want this too.

Finally, as if he ever could have given any other answer, Todd nodded, feeling his face break into a smile.

"I'd want nothing more," he said, which was almost true. Almost.

"Promise?" Neil smiled back, appearing elated by Todd's answer.

"Promise."


End file.
